Question: $\log_{12}144 = {?}$
Solution: If $\log_{b}x=y$ , then $b^y=x$ First, try to write $144$ , the number we are taking the logarithm of, as a power of $12$ , the base of the logarithm. $144$ can be expressed as $12\times12$ $144$ can be expressed as $12^2$ $12^2=144$, so $\log_{12}144=2$.